Birthdays and Mistletoe!
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hiragi and Otori were both called out by their teams into this empty classroom, only to discover that it was... "Surprise!"


Both Otori and Hiragi get a message saying: _Please meet us in class 1-A. It's an emergency!_ They immediately started fast walking (not allowed to run in the halls) there, when they spotted each other. "Did you get that message?" "Yeah."

When they were in front of class 1-A, it was dark. They looked at each other, nodded, then opened the door. Once inside, the lights turned on, and they heard poppers. "Surprise!" Team Otori, Team Hiragi, Sazanami, Yuzuriha, and Akatsuki were in front of them. The room decorated with streamers, a table full of presents, a stereo, a cake, and a banner saying: **Happy Birthday & Merry Christmas!**

"Wha-" Otori and Hiragi were both shocked, then they both smiled. "How'd you know it was today?" Otori asks. "Well, we just asked around. Still, you could've told us yourself," Hoshitani replied. "You never asked," Otori says smiling.

"And, I assume you didn't have anything to do with this?" Hiragi asks Sazanami and Yuzuriha. "They convinced us. Besides, it's a rare occasion to celebrate together like this," Sazanami says while Yuzuriha and Akatsuki just nod. "I see," Hiragi nods, glasses reflecting light to hide a small smile.

"Well then. There's only one thing left to do," Otori says as his boys smile. They say, "LET'S PARTY!"

The music starts playing as the party got started. Everyone was having a good time. When it was time for cake, the music stopped for minute, Sazanami lighting the candles while the rest, sans the birthday boys, sang the happy birthday song. After the song was over, both Hiragi and Otori made their wishes and blew out the candles together. Everyone clapped, and got a slice of cake. Then, the music started up again.

After cake were presents. Team Hiragi went first. "Here, Hiragi-senpai. This is from all of us," Tatsumi says as he hands Hiragi this gift. It was a gift basket with a handmade clock, a book, a card, coupons for Bow-Wow House, and a manga. Hiragi just nods in thanks.

Then, it was the Kao Council's turn. Both Otori and Hiragi got a meditation book from Sazanami, a French-Japanese dictionary from Yuzuriha, and headphones from Akatsuki. "Thanks. I appreciate it," Hiragi says while Otori smiles. They were very happy about that, especially Akatsuki.

Team Otori got their turn last. Otori got tickets to a kabuki show from Tengenji, a book from Tsukigami, a (bad) drawing from Kuga, and a tea set from Nayuki. However, Hoshitani had two very special gifts in mind for the birthday boys.

"Here. This is for the both of you. I hope you like it," Hoshitani says as he presented the gifts. Otori and Hiragi opened the boxes. Inside, there was a white feather coupled with a sapphire on a silver chain along with an origami lily for Hiragi, and a black feather coupled with a garnet also on a silver chain along with an origami rose for Otori. Everyone was surprised by the beautiful gifts. Hiragi grunts in thanks, glasses reflecting light as he tries not to cry. Otori gazes at Hoshitani softly before saying, "Thank you," as he hugs his kohai. Hoshitani is surprised, but hugs back. Everyone else was watching in amusement, and thought that it was cute. Inumine was barking like usual.

After that touching moment, the party continues. Toraishi though... he was sneaking around. "What are you doing?" Kuga asks. Startled, Toraishi turns around. "Shuu, don't scare me like that! Besides, what do you think I'm doing?" He was putting up mistletoe. "...just don't get caught," Kuga says as he walks away, shaking his head at his childhood friend. Toraishi just nods in acknowledgement, continuing to put up mistletoe in the room.

Thanks to Toraishi, several people didn't notice the mistletoe until it was too late. Sazanami and Yuzuriha got caught as well as Sawatari and Tatsumi. Then, Kuga and Nayuki, and Tengenji and Tsukigami. All of them blushing in embarrassment. Eventually, Toraishi managed to get under the mistletoe with Ugawa, who he kissed. Ugawa blushed, then started hitting him, yelling, "BakaTora!"

It was then that Hiragi and Akatsuki got caught under it as well as Hoshitani and Otori. Sighing, Hiragi kisses Akatsuki, who promptly passes out, blushing with smoke coming out of his ears. Sazanami and Yuzuriha drag Akatsuki's lifeless body over to a chair. However, with Hoshitani and Otori, it was Hoshitani who made the first move. He kisses Otori on the cheek, blushing. Then, Otori does something unexpected. He pulls Hoshitani back in to kiss him on the lips. Hoshitani blushes bright red in embarrassment as Otori proceeds to drag him out of the classroom to somewhere private. Everyone was blushing at this point, eventually deciding that they'll be fine, and they continue the party until 8PM.

In the Kao Council meeting room...

Hoshitani was hunched over the desk, Otori above him, kissing the life out of him. "Mmmph...What are you doing?" Hoshitani asks, gasping for breath when the kiss was broken. Otori just wraps his arms around him, "Do you like me as more than just a friend, or a teacher?" Blushing, Hoshitani responds, "Of course I like you more than that. It's just that...I never thought you'd feel the same." Otori looks at him with serious eyes. "Well, I do, or is me kissing you like this not enough of a hint?" Otori kisses Hoshitani again with more vigor, Hoshitani getting excited, clutching his senpai's jacket while kissing back. When the kiss was broken again, Otori trailed lower, to the nape of his neck, covering it with bites and kisses, Hoshitani moaning and throwing his head back, giving him more access, before moving up again to nip his ear.

Then, it all stops as fast as it started. The both of them panting and red faced, Hoshitani's neck thoroughly marked. Pouting, Hoshitani glares at Otori, "You'd better take responsibility for this." Otori just looks at him, blinking with surprise for a moment, before laughing. "Of course. Shall we go on a date later?" Hoshitani just nods in agreement, looking down at the floor, too embarrassed to talk anymore. Otori grabs Hoshitani's hand, smiling, and walks him back to his room.

After the party, the couples that needed a push got together. Tengenji and Tsukigami, Nayuki and Kuga, Sazanami and Yuzuriha, Toraishi and Ugawa, Sawatari and Tatsumi, and Hiragi and Akatsuki as well as Hoshitani and Otori. When Haruto found out about all this, he was shocked at first, but got over it; happy for his brother and his former team. Inumine was just happy everyone else was happy. When Teams Otori and Hiragi as well as the Kao Council graduated, all the couples ended up moving in together. Some even got engaged! Truly, it's a happy ending for everyone.

 **The End.**

Bonus:

Hoshitani had to wear a scarf for a week to cover up the marks, much to Otori's amusement. It was then that Hoshitani didn't hesitate to punch him, or call him an idiot. Maybe both at times. Otori was completely fine with this. As for Toraishi...he has his hands full with Ugawa, and Inumine the dog. Also, Hiragi's and Otori's present to each other...honestly, just spending time together is present enough.


End file.
